The Epic Saga of Planet Olympia
by Purple Pizza
Summary: Jason never meant to crash the spaceship, but being nursed back to health by Piper makes it all better. Until they get recruited to join the crew of the Argo as they explore space. And then they also have to stop the invasion of the Titans... Sci-Fi AU - no gods.
1. How do you feel about hiding a body?

**The Epic Saga of Olympia and Surrounding Planets**

* * *

 **Hey. I've taken on a new story. I'm hoping if I update as I write I'm less likey to lose focus. Hopefully.**

 **This is an AU where Olympia is a planet split into two countries, Greek Olympia, and Roman Olympia. There are no gods and the monsters are alien species from different planets.**

 **All my Sci-Fi knowledge comes from Star Trek.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything. I'm just warping the story into a crazy AU. I also don't own the cover image. Art belongs t Viria, picture belongs to Star Trek. I hope nobody is too out of character.**

 **Review any questions and I'll answer as long as I don't need to ruin the plot. :)**

* * *

"Tu violans pactum Olympi. Ugh pronunciation is wrong. Tu vio- _what the hell was that?"_

The last thing Piper McLean expected was for a small spacecraft to crash in the park near her house. She knew most of her neighbours would be asleep, and so Piper knew she was the only one who could help.

So much for another night studying for her exam. Piper was training to be a foreign ambassador for the Greek Interstellar Armed Forces, and her Latin exam was in two days. She was confident about the reading, writing, and listening aspects but she still could not speak it. And if Piper ever came into contact with a Roman she would probably have to tell them they were violating the ancient Treaty of Olympus that forbade interaction between Greeks and Romans after centuries of bloodshed.

She slammed closed her book and slipped on a jacket and boots and ran out into the park. The winter air chilled her. She reached the smouldering, mangled remains of the ship to find a man dragging himself out of the side. His blond hair was matted with blood and was a little burned too. He groaned and collapsed in the snow.

Piper rushed over to his side and sank to her knees, frantically asking if he was okay. She could see he wasn't. He had a sizable gash on his leg and blood trickling down the side of his face.

"I- agh, my leg. Agh, Rey will kill me," he said, more to himself than to Piper. He seemed to be swaying a little and losing focus. His eyes started to close.

Piper tapped his cheek repeatedly. "No. Stay with me. Can you tell me your name?"

The man's eyes just rolled into the back of his head and he passed out.

"Oh damn it!" Piper cursed. "He's gone into a concussion. I find a cute guy and he's dying on me. Oh hell."

Piper quickly grabbed a chunk of snow and dumped it on the guy's leg wound. Maybe it would stop the bleeding? She then ripped a bit of her blouse and tied it around the injury.

In a panic she stared around at the ship, looking for any clue of who he was. It was quite large, enough room for three people to sit comfortably. On the side where the name usually was there was a large scorch mark, but she could just make out JU-TER. Even with the large scorch mark in the middle Piper could deduce that this was a shuttle belonging to the _Jupiter,_ the most infamous Roman spacecraft.

She pulled down her sleeve to her smartwatch and tapped contacts. A hologram of her best friend, Leo Valdez, showed up. He had fallen asleep in a strange position on some machinery of some kind. It wasn't harmful, or his AI, Buford, would have woken him up.

"Leo! Wake up," she hissed at the image.

The brunet snapped up instantly. " _Wassunt me I swear,"_ he said blearily, before noticing the hologram of Piper. " _Oh hey Beauty Queen. What's up_?"

"Tell me you know a medic that lives near me? Someone you trust?"

" _Uh? Pipes, it's like four in the morning. Why are you injured already? Ugh never mind, tell me later when I've had a coffee. Yeah. Uh Will Solace? You know him? He lives_ _next door to me and Jake, remember?"_

"And I can trust him?"

" _He knows about my_ incident _so I'd say yeah."_

Piper closed the message without saying goodbye and pulled up Will Solace instead.

 _"Oh good morning Piper. What's up?"_

"I heard you're a trustworthy medic. How do you feel about hiding a body?"

" _A what?"_ Will exclaimed in shock. " _I tend to prefer the living to the dead, you know."_

Piper laughed. "Don't worry, he's alive for now. Can I come over? He's hurt."


	2. You can't keep a Roman as a pet!

It was certainly an interesting morning for Will Solace. First he woke up to the sound of an explosion, probably courtesy of his neighbours, Jake Mason and Leo Valdez. Then he had a call from Piper McLean about a body. Will was quite surprised when her face popped up on his holoband, a curved screen strapped to his arm that projected images. Piper was more of an acquaintance or a friend of a friend so they never really spike much. He knew she was close friends with Leo and so he could guess she was a decent person.

Leo and Jake were often up late working on various projects, lately they had been working to upgrade Leo's homemade ship, _Festus,_ to make it more suitable for deeper space travel. Will often needed to deal with subsequent burns and cuts that the two accumulated.

It was about five minutes after the call that Will heard arguing voices approach.

"You don't know that! He could be plotting war on us!"

"Well anyway, I'm not just gonna let him die! And I didn't ask for your help!"

"What are you gonna do with him anyway? You can't keep a pet Roman, Piper!"

Will opened the door to see Leo and Piper dragging in a cute, albeit unconscious, blond in a bad way.

"Shush, Leo! You can't go shouting that around," Piper continued, ignoring Will.

"What the hell, Piper?" Will exclaimed, ushering them in and helping the guy onto his sofa. "You should've called me out, not moved him in this state! In fact, you should've called an ambulance!" Will reached for his holoband again but Piper stopped him.

"He's Roman. That's why I need ultimate discretion. Can I trust you?"

A Roman. The guys who had been warring with the Greeks for centuries. The guys halfway across the planet. And one of them was injured in his living room. And his friends were expecting him to heal him.

"He's not staying here. I'll fix him up and I'll keep my mouth shut but you'll have to find somewhere else for him."

Will took a look at the rudimentary bandage on the Roman's leg and pulled up his holoband again. He tapped it a couple of times and scanned the guy's body with a red laser. "Okay, it appears he has a concussion and other than the head wound and leg wound he has two additional scrapes. You two get in here and help me."

Half an hour (and three arguments) later, Will stepped back. "Okay I'll help you move him up to your place. There shouldn't be too many people up and about right now."

Piper was still refusing to look at Leo. They had all finally agreed, reluctantly in Leo's case, that the Roman could stay in Piper's apartment because she was the one who wanted to rescue him, and she was the only one who had no roommate.

Will was just about to haul the guy up when the doorknob rattled and Will's little sister and flatmate, Kayla, walked in.

* * *

Centurion Zhang had no idea how he would explain this to Praetor Ramirez-Arrelano. She would kill him. The _Jupiter_ had been attacked just outside the moon, Luna, and they had been forced to abandon ship. Thanks to the effective cloaking device on the other ship, he had no idea who his attackers even were. To make things worse, whilst most the escape pods had made it to the surface of Luna, the one that was missing was the one being driven by Praetor Grace.

Now they found themselves, being about 200 people, on the rocky surface, watching Sol start to shine over Greek Olympia.

The Jupiter had put up one hell of a fight and hopefully had done some damage to enemy ship. Zhang took some comfort to the fact that he could see Olympia hadn't been blown up yet, and the vessel must have flown on. He had sent out a distress signal, both during the attack, and upon arrival on Luna, but had so far received no response.

Zhang sighed.

Levesque, his assistant, sat beside him. "So far, nobody is badly injured. People are starting to ask questions about the Praetor. What shall I tell them? Do you think he might have made it to Olympia?"

"Hazel, if he made it to Olympia he's dead already. The Greek side is facing Sol now and there's no way he'd have attempted to land in Rome in the dark. I suppose it's safe to assume he's dead. But could you just tell them were waiting on news from the Praetor and let them come to whatever conclusion." Zhang rubbed his face and groaned. Today was shaping up to be a disaster. They were stranded and he knew Octavian would take as long as possible to send reinforcements just to spite him.

"It will be okay, Frank, I know it will be. Everyone will get back safely and I do not think Reyna will blame you. You did well. It was not your fault."

Zhang sighed and leaned into Levesque. She planted a kiss on his cheek and left.

His relationship with the darker girl had always been complicated. They liked each other but their relationship would be frowned upon so they were just left with moments like then where they could be close, but not too close.

Honestly Zhang just wanted to leave Olympia far behind and start anew on a different planet sometimes. He felt like an outsider. And then there was the scorn his grandfather had placed on his family...

He knew Levesque had her own problems as well. She had grown up off planet on a small trading ship that, when she was thirteen, had been attacked by the Giants and she had almost died. She was one of three survivors, the other two being siblings that had 'adopted' her as their sister.

Zhang himself had no other family, except an elderly grandmother who, quite frankly, scared him. He didn't see her very often.

Zhang's holoband let out a series of musical bleeps. Praetor Ramirez-Arrelano was projected, staring at him with her hands on her waist. "Explain," she demanded, a fierce look on her face.

Zhang gulped and began to recount his tale. The woman nodded.

"That fits with what we detected from ground. The other ship was destroyed; Grace deployed self-destruct after escape pods were deployed. _Jupiter_ flew straight into the attacker. We have tracked the progress of his escape pod. We believe he landed in a town in Greek Olympia." The Praetor looked tired; she must have been in a rush ever since the attack just three hours ago. "I have sent a ship to rescue you, ETA 0600 hours."

She made to leave but Zhang stopped her. "If Praetor Grace landed in Greek Olympia instead of Roman Olympia, will they see this as a breach of the Treaty?"

Reyna Ramirez-Arrelano may have been the youngest Praetor in the history of Roman Olympia, but at that moment she looked old. "Yes," she told him. "We must prepare for war."


	3. How hard can it be?

Commander Annabeth Chase, pilot of the Athena, marched through the halls of the Greek Interstellar Armed Forces (GIAF) HQ. Her blonde curls were tied in a bun at the back of her head and she wore her usual navy blue uniform. Even at five in the morning she looked pristine. She clearly meant business.

She stepped into the elevator to find Commander Percy Jackson already there. She opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off.

"Chase," he said with a nod.

Annabeth turned to find a third person in the elevator. She frowned.

"Jackson," she replied, turning back to her peer. Percy had gone to the GIAF Academy with Annabeth. Then after graduating they wound up on the same ship. Naturally they had become rivals, then friends, and now we're maybe more? Annabeth wasn't entirely sure, she just knew she kinda enjoyed kissing Percy Jackson.

They rode the elevator in silence. The third person, probably an intern, looked terrified of being in the presence of two high authority officers of GIAF. At the next floor, the intern ran out, leaving Annabeth and Percy alone in the lift.

"Looking forward to seeing Admiral Castellan again, eh Chase?" Percy teased.

Annabeth scowled. In the Academy it had been well known that she fancied Luke Castellan. He had been a few years older and had tutored Annabeth and Percy when they first started. Now he was their admiral.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth retorted, her old nickname for him based on his love of the sea.

Percy laughed. "Oh, we're resorting to that one now, are we? Run out of new insults, right Annabeth?"

A smile crept on to Annabeth's face. "That was six years ago, Perce. Move on. I have," she joked.

"Yeah I know you have. I have first hand experience in how moved on you are," Percy said, smirking.

"Yeah, you love the admiral's rejects."

"... you do realise you're talking about yourself there, Wise Girl?"

"You do realise you just admitted to loving me?" Annabeth retorted.

Percy gaped and stuttered as the elevator opened into the command room.

"Chase, Jackson," the admiral yelled from the floor below them. "My office!"

Annabeth hadn't seen the admiral, since she was assigned to the Athena and sent on a three year mission, back when she had just graduated from the GIAF academy at twenty one. He was still as attractive as ever.

They headed up to the office.

"Feels like back in the Academy being sent to the principal's office. Like we're in trouble," Percy grinned.

Annabeth snorted. "You were the one who got caught."

"Yeah but you were the mastermind!"

"But nobody could ever prove it. Face it, Jackson, I'm the only reason you graduated because I talked the two of us out of all the chaos you put us in."

Percy was silent for a minute. Then, "do you think he found out about us?"

Annabeth sighed. "I don't really think he'd care, Jackson. This isn't like Rome. Apparently relationships are forbidden when you are in service there."

At that point, Admiral Castellan walked in. "Annie, Perce, good to see you again." He shook their hands. "So the Athena mission was a success?"

Annabeth gave a tight smile. "I'm sure you read the reports."

"I did, I did. And how did you two enjoy working together?"

For the second time that day, Percy started spluttering.

Castellan laughed. "You know I don't mean like that. Anyway, to business. Annabeth, Percy, you are both being dismissed from the Athena. In fact, Annabeth, you are no longer a commander."

The two both let out exclamations of shock.

"What? Why?" Annabeth asked.

The admiral grinned. "Annabeth, you are now Captain of the new vessel, the Argo. Percy, you're her second in command. Report here in two days for mission debrief."

Annabeth gaped at him in shock. Captain. She was Captain Chase. Captain Annabeth Chase. This was the promotion of a lifetime.

"Th- thank you." She shook his hand again.

Admiral Castellan smiled. "You deserve it Captain Chase. But before you go there is another reason I called the two of you here. The Jupiter was attacked just outside of orbit. Most of their crew is stranded on Selene."

"What's that got to do with us?" Percy asked. "The Romans were attacked, not us."

Castellan frowned. "One escape pod landed on Olympia. We traced it to the Academy."

"Our academy? There's a Roman in the GIAF Academy?" Annabeth exclaimed in surprise.

The admiral gave her a serious look. "We've alerted security but the pilot is missing. Luckily few of the students should be awake at this time but all the same, we're putting campus on lock down. I want you two to fly over there and find out what you can. Whilst you're over there, look for anyone you think you should recruit onto the Argo with you. You have fifty hours. Dismissed."

Annabeth and Percy rose from their seats and made to leave.

"Oh and Annabeth," Castellan added. "The Artemis is returning some time this week."

Annabeth grinned. Thalia Grace was the second in command on the Artemis, the flagship of the Hunters. The Hunters were a multispecies group of interplanetary vigilantes, although they were originally from Greek Olympia. They were treated as a separate nation almost, and were on good terms with all the planets, except maybe Othrys and Tartarus. The Titans and Giants weren't even on good term with each other.

Thalia was practically Annabeth's sister and it had been a while since the girls had seen each other.

Back in the elevator, Percy spoke up. "So... capturing a lost Roman. How hard can it be?"

* * *

Nico flopped down by the window. He'd lived his entire life on ths stupid, stinking ship. He couldn't think of a single thing he hated more than the Lotus. It felt like forever. It hadn't been so bad a few years ago, on board his old ship. But that was attacked by giants, and only himself, Bianca, and their friend Hazel, had survived. But Hazel had returned to Roman Olympia to look for her remaining family, and now Bianca had gone off on some stupid hero mission. He was alone.

Well, he wasn't really counting the other workers on the trading vessel. He never spoke to them. He kept to the shadows, out of the way. Nico was almost surprised he hadn't been kicked off yet; it was only because the ship belonged to his father that he wasn't homeless.

He kinda felt homeless though. He was in a different star system every month, never staying in one place for more than a week. Each star looked the same to Nico. He was lonely and he was bored.

He wanted Bianca back. Each time they had reached a new port, Bianca had dragged him - and occasionally Hazel and her friend Sammy from before - around, exploring what had changed and what was new. Her enthusiasm had been infectious.

It was a little hard to not feel abandoned when she left him all alone.

Long story short, Nico was yearning for an adventure. Little did he know he was about to get one.


End file.
